Vampires war
by Angel-that-saves-16
Summary: The vampire kingdom is facing the unknown enemy and Happy tree Friends is going to be under attack. Will they save the town? or leave it to Parish by enemies? (only accepting 34 OC) I don't know it's going to be rated T or M soon on the chapters humans forms.
1. Chapter 1

hello people it angel

soooooo ya im doing this cause wanting to

if u want your oc in this story just PM me u have to choose what u are and if u want be a vampire, werewolf, or human half thing it your. You need to fill in this

name:

age:

sex:

appearance:

personality:

bio:

ranks and powers :

Friends/enemy:

only 40 OC characters are being in this story Happytree friends characters are being in this too so yeah only 40 OC characters


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys so yeah this is my first story ever it sucks I know it is short I know that too no OC Just yet at next chapter they will be in**

**warning bad language**

**enjoy and review**

* * *

A quiet dark forest there is a girl getting away from monsters or she thinks their monsters but she didn't have the time to look what they are. All she can do is run until she find somewhere to hide, house with people or other like that. she didn't want to get captured and being dragged to that awful place again. it's terrified the girl much more than those monsters are coming at her fast.

"Get. Back. Here. Now!" One of the monsters said trying to grab her by a chance but she quickly sharp turn around nearby tree. She almost fall down due to the quick turn causing the monsters in a different direction and hit to the tree with much force that causes the tree to broke into pieces." COME BACK HERE NOW YOU LITTLE BITCH!"

The girl couldn't speak out all cause she is terrified truly terrified her that why she didn't say anything just keep on running she automatically stop to find herself. The cliff she was trap there was no way out of this the monsters right behind her and they were pissed at her.

"There's no way out little bitch come here now or i force you to come here." Monster said and coming towards her the girl took a step back every time the monsters come closer and closer to her.

An idea into her mind there's was a way out but it will cost her life for this and what she can do? If she turn herself in they punisher her to death or even worse killing her slowly and painful every possible way. She turned cliff, started to run of the before she that said this to the monster. "F**k you all guys I'm out of here". With that she jump off the cliff hope that she didn't get killed for this. She crash to the water and knock out losing her consciousness

Back to the top of the cliff the monsters they were surprised what she did." Master won't be happy about this we need her alive not dead"

" yeah yeah I know that...but don't worry about that she very easy to find and who knows maybe she found our lost weapon that the same time master Will be pleased about that too." The monsters said with a grin across his face they both started laughter in madness.

* * *

**so guys who do you think this girl is? i** **give you a hint it not a OC the characters**

**I hope you guys enjoy this because yeah is a first don't judge me okay?**

**See you all later on bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A\N: oooh hey guys! I'm so sorry guys i got busy because i got exam coming up so i won't updated like around 2 weeks but anyways Thank you guys so much i know English is bad BUT ANYWAYS guys enjoy!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Splendid hurry up!... I don't want get late again!" Dark redheaded girl said she hated being late and her annoying twin brother of hers pissed her off more then ever this time. she had always get mad for no reason at all but she not like that sometimes and other times she nice and caring person if you don't get her mad so much. She heard footsteps going downstairs and saw her blue headed twin looking at her.

"I know i know splendont let just go now before flippy flip out again oh okay?" Splendid said she nodded in agreement they both walk out of their house and head towards the park. It was long quiet walk to the park.

"Hey guys! Over here"

They turn to see a man had lime green hair with emerald eyes. wearing a black t-shirt with army jacket, camo pants, and combat boots. "Oh hey flippy ... How it's been going?.." Splendont said with a curiosity.

"Oh yeah pretty much good... how about you guys? I didn't seen you guys like A month..." Flippy asked they told him what they did over the break of summer. Splendid, splendon't, and flippy talk like 30 minutes it was normal thing they do almost everything in this town is completely creepy from other towns cause all the vampires, werewolf's, and half like kind. Live in this town for wanting to in peace with humans.

All the sudden splendid hear cry for help he got up." Oh got to go now...duty calls... I see you two later on...". Said splendid and fly away now there only flippy and Splendont it was awkward for them.

"So splendont...what up with you now a days?"

"What do you mean?" She asked

"You know what i'm talking about."

"Oh that...well thats hard you know to keep it in and things-"

"Did know you how bad when your getting mad every single day are you sure don't have PTSD?"

"Yes. I'm sure i don't have it. And. Don't. Cut. Me. Off. Again you got that..."she got up and started to walk away from him.'_that dumbass why he always talk about this sh*t it's pissing me off now!'_ She ignored him whatever he saying but she did not care many more It's getting her more mad than ever. She needed walk away from him, she really don't want kill him.

But. She want too.

Her problems are killing people without a reason she didn't even knew why in the what hell was happening to her. She won't become a monster she had to fight back until the end. Looking up at The bright blue sky always loved the day more other then the night because it's give live to the flowers, the trees, and other things too. She stop and look around until she realized...

In the forest. great the last thing she needed to be lost... But then again she could chill here for a while to calm down that sounded okay plan for her.

She looked around for somewhere to sit and started walk a tree a or whatever she colud find.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the park.

Flippy felt like a jerk to splendont he didn't know why he could, apologize to her the acted around her. She doesn't have lots friends and she likes being alone more than having friends but real reason she don't want have people being so colse to her. Flippy don't even what happen but he really want to known...

"yo flippy!"

He looked around his oldest best friend he had gray hair with black mohawk, his right eye had red and his left eye black with iris green, he wore black-and-red plad shirt with camo pants and brown working boots. Flippy wave to his friend and tell him to get over here.

"Hey boony so what up how was the house here and were your cousin doing well here?"

"It's great here! and fang she said going for a walk to get know the town more better!"

"That good to hear" Flippy said boony and his cousin moved here three weeks ago. So they was supposed to met his friends.

" Flippy where is your friends?" Boony asked looking around for them but no one was there.

" Well you see i got a fight one of a friends so she walk away from me and others...well they not here yet"

"Oh so she left you out of the cold dude that sucks and what are your friends like?"

Flippy told him about his friends

* * *

SPLENDONT P.O.V ( what? I can do it ;P)

Nope not that one it too wet this sucks nowhere to go i signed this is tried me out now. I've started walk more into the woods i'm not going back until this sh*t is over...i hear something or more like someone behind me. I've pick up a rock and throw it to the sound been coming from, and it hit someone. A boy came out he had black hair wearing a black-and-red plaid, blue jeans and converse... Oh sh*t i knew this dude from anywhere he friend with my brother.

"OW! That hurt you known! Splendont!"

" Well that what you get drake...You dog!" I said with a grin across my face he hate being called like that. It's make me smile because the way he made in his face it's so funny! But anyway. I needed to known why? The hell he fellow me!? " What the hell are you here... dog?"

He takes a minute to think and said "first off...stop calling me dog and... second off i was looking for something that none of your business now excuse me" he push me to the side walk away from me. Whatever dog i've started to walk to the river. Well i can chill there to calm down.

10 minutes later

Well i'm here now this was supposed chill here but now theres a body on the ground

this is just fu*ckin great

* * *

**A\N: heys guys i do not own boony or drake there **

**Drake to slimespectre**

**boony to BoonyTheWolf**

**Yes i made splendont as a girl so what? Needed him to be a girl **

**how you guys like it? Review piz **

**BYE guys! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: hey~ guys! yes were going back to splendont P.O.V yep...oh by the way who ever under 18 they are going to high school no matter what no if and buts you are wonder why i'm doing this cause I want too 8D you guys enjoy~! warning bad language (I mean at! no joke here)**

* * *

SPLENDONT P.O.V

OH MY GOD! there a fucking body here! what the hell I sound get some help but here's a prodelm I'm in the woods so I can't call for help god dammit...WAIT WAIT I've forgot if this person is alive or not. ran to the body make sure she alive or not I've looked down at her she had very long crimson hair little bit lighter then mine I check if she had a pulse and also make sure she breathing...oh thank god! she alive but she didn't look so good I have to take her back with me but I have wake her up I REALLY don't want to but I have to.

I put her hair away from her face... god she is so pale I poke her with my finger lighting so won't scared her to death I kept doing it until her eyes are open she had those big ruby eye colour she blink couple of times she looked at me her eyes wide in fear. she back away from me and did something that she WILL regent what she did.

she kick me in the fucking face... and boy did that hurt like a bitch.

"WHAT THE FUCK MAN! I JUST MAKE SURE AT YOUR OKAY YOU FOOL!" I yelled at her without thinking the girl looked at me she didn't know what to do. but she it's was wrong to do that to me she come close to me. "A-a-a-are y-y-y-y-y-you o-o-o-okay?" she try to speak her best I mean " yeah i'm okay... what about you? you don't look so good uhh-"

"F-flakey"

"Okay flakey I've need you come with me to town...okay?" she nodded she trying to get up but she fail her face turn red from embarrassment. I've help to get her up and make sure that she won't fall again. we started walk out of the woods to the town.

* * *

NOBODY P.O.V

splendid is started to worry for little sister they are twins he only 20 minutes then her always trying to his best to make sure she alright. he back and forward a cross the living room from their house they didn't have parents because they die in a horrible way he think about it almost 8 years they missed them greatly but they have to move on.

All the sudden he hear the phone ringing he got up quickly ran to get the phone he go to it and answer it. "Hello?"

"Hey bro"

"Splendont!... your okay thank god that your okay" he smile in relief that she okay. "Oh by the way where are you?"

"Well I've find someone in the woods and I take her to the hospital sooo I'm here" splendid drop the phone his jaw dropped to the ground he didn't think that his sister saves someone life he always knew that she only cared about herself. but hey there's always new about her at never know. " yo bro are you still there?"

"Yep. Yep i'm still here what did you say?"

"I said you have get the car and get your ass here"

"yes. yes I'm coming now bye" he hang up the phone and get the car ready.

* * *

meanwhile somewhere (I needed to think about this guys) far away .

there were there people the one was behind a desk and other two were about to shit their pants because they fail there mission to bring the girl back here."so you guys telling me that you guys fail your mission a very easy one that a child that can do it"

"but m-"

"SILENCE YOU FAIL ME THE LAST TIME I'M TAKING YOUR SOUL OUT THEOSE BODY RIGHT NOW"

The master of monsters got out from it's chair and said this to the monsters.

_nehmen Sie diese Seelen aus ihren Körpern und töten die Seele bringt sie in die Hölle, was kommen aus_

The bodies turn lifeless the master looked that the bodies " my master you want new souls now" nod once the men in black bring a jar something growing inside the man open the jar and the new soul came out and enter the lifeless bodies.

The bodies came back to live and looked at the master. " what is your wish my master?" they said that the same times. The master grinned and said this" I want the three red-haired girls and bring them back to me also I've want them alive."

"yes my master~"

* * *

A/N im done tell me did I sell something wrong?

how do you guys like?

got to go my roommate is setting on me if I don't give the laptop so BYE GUYS~!


End file.
